


You're Awesome, Cas!

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Artist Castiel, First Date, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo strano tipo, che Dean iniziava a paragonare ad un investigatore privato stile film drammatico anni '40 (o al tenente Colombo), fissava il quadro con un'espressione seria, quasi arrabbiata, la testa leggermente inclinata come se stesse cercando di vedere il soggetto del dipinto da un'altra prospettiva (in effetti con un sigaro in mano non sarebbe stato male come tenente Colombo, aveva anche i capelli sparati per aria in un caotico disordine). Il Winchester fissò il quadro per qualche istante, poi inclinò a sua volta la testa. Magari il tizio era un critico e quella era una tecnica che vedere qualcosa che sfuggiva agli occhi degli ingenui come Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awesome, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Destiel, Artist!Cas tiene una mostra e Dean fa degli apprezzamenti ad alta voce sui suoi dipinti, senza sapere che è lui l’artista. Bonus +: Gabriel è l’agente di Cas e lo convince a tenere il segreto per un po’. Bonus++: la verità esce fuori al loro primo appuntamento. _   
  


Dean non era un grande esperto di arte e ancora non capiva perchè Sam si ostinasse a trascinarselo dietro a questo genere di eventi. La maggior parte delle volte questi artisti emergenti che facevano mostre private, era gente che pensava la spazzatura fosse arte; o peggio, pensavano che una tela di un solo colore lo fosse. A volte tele di bianco venivano spacciate per costosi dipinti, metafore artistiche del vuoto, del silenzio, della solitudine o della pace, li descrivevano i critici.

A Dean parevano sempre e solo pagine bianche pagate un occhio della testa.

Perlomeno le mostre avevano un lato positivo: cibo e vino gratis. Non che a Dean piacessero particolarmente il vino o quegli stuzzichini super ricercati e pretenziosi dagli impronunciabili nomi in francese o italiano; ma Dean era un cultore del cibo e degli alcolici gratis, cosa per cui Sam spesso si vergognava, esagerando il suo essere “approfittatore ingordo” quando ne riparlava con Bobby.

Quella sera comunque, Dean si stava quasi divertendo. La musica di sottofondo nella sala era comunque la roba più atroce che si fosse mai sentita sul pianeta Terra, ma il cibo era decente, il vino buono e l'arte stranamente apprezzabile anche da uno come Dean che di arte non ne capiva un tubo.

“Dovremmo venire a più mostre come questa, con arte vera, che anche la gente normale può capire senza un fottuto libretto delle istruzioni!” commentò a voce piuttosto alta avvicinandosi a Sam, che parlava con un tipo che non arrivava neppure alla spalla di suo fratello.

Sam sbuffò e lo fissò male. “Abbassa la voce Dean, abbi rispetto delle persone che vogliono concentrarsi sull'arte!” lo sgridò sottovoce, con quel suo solito tono altezzoso che faceva quando voleva atteggiarsi da persona al di sopra dei modi un po' rozzi di Dean.

Dean portò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei troppo rigido, fratellino. E smettila di fare il pretenzioso critico d'arte! Sei qui solo perchè speri che si ripresenti di nuovo quella tipa del negozio di antiquariato. Com'è che si chiamava? Susan? Daria?”

“Sarah.” rispose solo Sammy tra i denti.

Il tizio accanto a suo fratello diede una gomitata al fianco di Sam, un'espressione un po' offesa a corrucciargli le labbra.

“Ah, avanti, bel fusto! Prima flirti con me e mi dai belle speranze e poi scopro che sei qui per vedere qualcun'altra? Non è affatto carino, lo sai?”

Sam sbuffò, annoiato e in imbarazzo per come il tipo ora gli si era spalmato addosso. Dean ridacchiò sotto i baffi prima di lasciare Sammy a sopportare quella specie di cozza che era lo sconosciuto; suo fratello era abbastanza grande da riuscire a gestire ammiratori indesiderati da solo. E poi se lo meritava per quando si comportava da coglione. Karma o stronzate simili...

Passò al quadro successivo -non prima di aver preso un bicchiere pieno da uno dei camerieri e avergli lasciato quello vuoto che teneva in mano fino all'istante precedente- e si affiancò ad un tipo decisamente losco. Indossava un completo elegante come tutti, forse perfino troppo elegante, considerato che Dean non era il solo che quella sera si era presentato con il suo paio di jeans migliori, una polo e una giacca di completo.

Dean lo avrebbe quasi scambiato per un cameriere se avesse avuto come loro il papillon e la giacca bianca; ma un dettaglio più degli altri escludeva quell'eventualità e lo rendeva sospetto. Nonostante nella stanza facesse forse perfino troppo caldo per indossare anche solo la giacca del completo, il tizio sconosciuto aveva ancora addosso un trenchcoat, che, se Dean doveva essere sincero, sembrava forse un po' troppo vissuto per essere indossato ad un evento simile con quel completo elegante. Poteva quasi passare per un contabile o qualcosa del genere che aveva sbattuto la testa e si era trovato lì per caso, senza memorie del proprio passato.

Lo strano tipo, che Dean iniziava a paragonare ad un investigatore privato stile film drammatico anni '40 (o al tenente Colombo), fissava il quadro con un'espressione seria, quasi arrabbiata, la testa leggermente inclinata come se stesse cercando di vedere il soggetto del dipinto da un'altra prospettiva (in effetti con un sigaro in mano non sarebbe stato male come tenente Colombo, aveva anche i capelli sparati per aria in un caotico disordine). Il Winchester fissò il quadro per qualche istante, poi inclinò a sua volta la testa. Magari il tizio era un critico e quella era una tecnica che vedere qualcosa che sfuggiva agli occhi degli ingenui come Dean.

“Non sono un esperto d'arte, ma inclinare la testa non cambia ciò che vedo e quel che vedo è un quadro ben fatto. Se lo capisce uno come me a cui l'arte non piace, poi! Quindi, cosa t'ha fatto di male questo pezzo che lo fissi come se volessi che improvvisamente prendesse fuoco?” chiese prima di bere un sorso di vino, le bollicine che gli solleticavano la lingua.

Lo sconosciuto si voltò a fissarlo, l'espressione seria ancora immutata, gli occhi azzurri che ora scrutavano Dean come se fosse lui ora il mistero. Dean si sarebbe quasi sentito a disagio, ma aveva la sensazione di aver avuto l'impressione sbagliata pensando che il tizio fosse critico nei confronti del quadro e che si stesse in realtà limitando a fissarlo con concentrazione. Perchè sotto quello sguardo, Dean si sentiva solo studiato, non giudicato, quasi stesse memorizzando particolari poco appariscenti.

 

  
Se qualcuno avesse detto a Dean che per l'ora successiva sarebbe passato di quadro in quadro discutendo d'arte con quello sconosciuto, Dean avrebbe riso in faccia a quel qualcuno. Eppure era successo. E se Sam non avesse insistito che si era fatto tardi solo per liberarsi di quel piccoletto che da tutta la serata lo tormentava, probabilmente Dean avrebbe passato altro tempo a parlare con Castiel. Diamine, si erano pure scambiati numeri di telefono prima che lui e Sam se ne andassero.

Fu meno una sorpresa, quindi, quando Cas, un paio di settimane dopo -e in seguito ad un tutt'altro che noioso, intenso scambio di sms e chiamate in suddetto periodo-, lo invitò ad un appuntamento -al telefono aveva detto che era solo una cena informale e che poi voleva tornare alla galleria d'arte, ma Dean voleva chiamarlo appuntamento e come tale lo avrebbe considerato.

La cena era andata bene; Cas, nonostante desse l'impressione di essere un tipo dai gusti sofisticati considerato il completo che si ostinava ad indossare fin troppo spesso, apprezzava in realtà più le cose semplici, proprio come Dean, motivo per cui avevano cenato con hamburger, patatine, birra e una bella fetta di pie. (La verità sui vestiti di Cas era che quell'uomo aveva zero senso della moda e di quale fosse la generica etichetta sul vestiario, ma a Dean non dispiaceva; era una di quelle cose che ora identificava con Castiel e che lo facevano sorridere suo malgrado quando incontrava per strada qualcuno che indossava un trenchcoat. E no, non era una teenager con una cotta per questo, grazie per il tuo inutile contributo, Sam.)

Avevano appena varcato la soglia della galleria quando il tipo basso che aveva tormentato Sam qualche settimana prima, si avvicinò loro, abbracciando Castiel come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

“Eccolo il mio pupillo!” esclamò dandogli una pacca sulla spalla quando lo liberò dalla stretta.

Dean fissò perplesso prima Cas, poi lo sconosciuto e si schiarì la voce.

“OH, e hai anche portato il tizio dell'altra volta! Come sta Sammy? È venuto con voi anche lui?”

Dean alzò un sopracciglio e stava quasi per rispondere quando venne preceduto da Cas.

“Siamo solo io e Dean. Dean, ti presento Gabriel.” rispose solo. Dean non si sprecò neppure ad allungare il braccio per una stretta di mano.

“Un appuntamento! Il mio pupillo è finalmente cresciuto. Dean, sei avvertito, se la tua influenza risulterà negativa sulla vena artistica di Castiel, ne pagherai le conseguenze a caro prezzo!” esclamò facendo l'occhiolino e dando una pacca alla spalla di Dean, che era indeciso tra il voler dare un pugno a Gabriel solo per farlo stare zitto -non perchè fosse un pochino geloso- e il chiedere a Castiel di cosa stesse blaterando quel tizio.

“Gabriel.” disse solo con tono serio di rimprovero Cas, prima che l'altro sbuffasse e si allontanasse dietro un cameriere per recuperare un bicchiere di vino senza aggiungere altro.

Dean fissò perplesso Gabriel che si allontanava prima che Cas attirasse di nuovo la sua attenzione.

“È il mio agente.” disse solo, come se potesse essere una spiegazione sufficiente.

“Il tuo agente? Agente di cosa? Finanziario?” scherzò Dean. Certo, come se uno come Gabriel avesse mai potuto fare un lavoro simile! Nah, era uno troppo strano per occuparsi di azioni e numeri. Anche se di gente come Gabriel doveva essercene parecchia nel settore finanziario se quella spazzatura di tre ore con DiCaprio che gli aveva fatto vedere Charlie rispecchiava la realtà.

“No, è il mio agente e basta. Vende i miei quadri.” aggiunse indicando in modo generico la stanza in cui era ospitata la mostra.

Dean si bloccò per un istante. “Aspetta, intendi che questi li hai fatti tu?”

Cas annuì come se avesse detto una cosa banale come il fatto che odiasse la maionese sulle patatine. Dean, dal suo canto, era rimasto esterrefatto, meditando su come Cas avesse mosso critiche nei confronti dei propri quadri che poi Dean aveva provveduto a ribattere con le sue scarse conoscenze d'arte. Rimase ancora per qualche minuto in silenzio prima di scoppiare a ridere e poggiarsi di peso su Cas in un mezzo abbraccio.

“Sei unico, Cas!”*  
  
  
_(*nella mia testa questa battuta è il classico “You're awesome, Cas.” di Dean.)_


End file.
